Final Fantasy 8: The Next Generation
by Luna Of The Silver Moons
Summary: The heros of FF8 are older...and have kids...Their kids are friends who stumble on their own adventure...Parent couples are Squall/Rinoa, Seifer/Quistis Zell/Libary Girl..i'll conyinue if i get enough reviews
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: All the characters except the children belong to Square...not me...  
This is set in about 18 years after the game in the middle of the summer...Let the Show go on!  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Lyra, get ready for a party," Rinoa Heartilly called to her daughter. A small girl of thirteen popped her head in the kitchen her pale ivory skin, blue eyes and midnight hair made a stunning contrast. "What party?" She asked coming all the way into the kitchen.   
"An anniversary party of the day we defeated Ultimicia. Besides Kara, Serge and Lance will be there," Rinoa said as she put away the last of the groceries.  
  
Lyra sighed and went upstairs to her room. 'Wonder if it's formal,' she thought as she took a skirt and a tank top of their racks. 'Who cares.' She dressed and then went into the bathroom to do her hair. She ran a brush through her hair and smiled. She ran down the hallway to see her father just coming home, "Hi Dad," She said as she sat down on the couch. "Hi Lyra, see you're all ready for the party," Squall said as he walked over to his wife and kissed her.   
  
"Can we go already?" Lyra said rolling her eyes. The couple nodded and they got in their car to go back to Balamb Garden for the celebration. "So are you excited to go to Garden next year with Kara and everyone?" Rinoa asked her daughter as they pulled up to the Garden, which was floating in its usual spot. "Yeah," Lyra said as she got out of the car. "So where is the party?" Rinoa asked looking around. "On the other side," Squall said as he started to jog. "I'll race you," Lyra said running up to her father and eventually passing him. 'Fast little monster isn't she and even in a skirt!" Squall said clearly shocked at losing.  
  
"You're late," Seifer said looking at the exhausted group. "Got home a little later than planned," Squall said as he sat down with the others to soon be followed by Rinoa. Lyra looked around for her friends, "They're over by the waterfall," Irvine said with a smile.   
  
Lyra ran over to the waterfall to see her friends going on the other side of it. There was Kara Selphie and Irvine's daughter, her long mahogany hair and sparkling green eyes were always happy like her mother and her confident attitude has so much like Irvine's. Then there was Lance the son of Zell and Tarli the librarian he had his mother's hazel eyes and his father's blonde hair and wild attitude. Last there was Daren he was almost an exact copy of his parents since both had blonde hair and blue eyes, he had the blonde hair but his eyes were green.   
  
She ran under the waterfall to chat with them. "Next year we'll all be at Garden," Kara said leaning against the cave wall. "Yeah but I wonder who'll graduate first," Daren said a small smile playing on his lips. They all glared at him. "You're WAY to competitive," Lyra said playing with her hair.   
  
Daren rolled his eyes and sat down. The others soon followed suit and sat down. "Do you here that?" Lance asked sitting up. "It sounds like something big coming down the mountain," Daren said looking around. "AVELANCH!" they all screamed trying to get to the exit.   
  
Before they could get to it the rocks caved in the waterfall trapping the four children.  
  
Author's note: I'll continue if I get enough reviews!  
Luna of the Silver Moons!  



	2. Part Two

Final Fantasy 8: The Second Generation  
  
  
"Damn it's dark!" Lance said trying to get out from the under the rocks that covered him. "Watch the lingo Lance your Mom wouldn't like that," Daren teased as he stood up from the bruble, "Where are the girls?" He added looking around. "I'm over here," Kara squealed from under a large pile of rocks.   
  
"Where's the Lioness?" Lance asked using Lyra's old nickname. "I dunno, but could you get me out," Kara yelled. Lance made his way through the rocks to kara and pulled the rocks off her. "Thanks," She said standing up and stretching. "No prob," Lance called going back over to were Daren was looking around.   
  
"Were is Lyra?" Daren said looking around. He saw something move under a large pile and climbed over to it. "Come over here guys, I think I found her," Daren yelled pulling a large rock off her. The other two ran over and helped. Finally a black head popped up though the owner was unconscious.   
  
"Dam, she's out," Daren said picking up the girl. They walked to the entrance but couldn't get out. Daren sat down next to his unconscious friend and sighed. "I wonder how much air is left," Lance said as he sat down too. "Don't worry we'll make it out on time," Kara said happily. "You're to much like your mother," Daren muttered causing Kara to hit him with her Mother's old Nunchaku.   
  
"That'll teach you not to mess with me," She said putting away her weapon. "Do we all have our weapons? I wouldn't be surprised if we use them every few minutes ion this cave," Daren said taking out his Whip. Lance was a martial artist like his father so his weapon was already out.   
  
"Where am I?" Lyra asked groggily. "In a cave. Now who are you?" Daren said testing her memory. "I'm Lyra Leonhart," She said sitting up. "Do you have your weapon?" Lance asked though he had never seen it... "Yeah I do she said taking out a smaller version of her father's Gunblade but on the chain was the head of a lioness not a lion.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter...I'll make it longer next time...  
-Luna Of The Silver Moons  



End file.
